


Purgatory Pleasure Park

by waverlysings



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 80s AU, AU, Adventureland - Freeform, F/F, Humour, Sort Of, Theme Park AU, Wayhaught - Freeform, adventureland au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waverlysings/pseuds/waverlysings
Summary: It’s 1987. Nicole Haught gets a job at a kind of crappy theme park after leaving College, to help her parents with money. Is Purgatory Pleasure Park poorly managed, or do they just have perpetual bad luck? It’s gonna be fun.-Based on Adventureland, but you don’t need to have seen it to enjoy this fic!Characters and tags will be added as I go.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Purgatory Pleasure Park

Chapter One

Above the open iron gates hung the words ‘Purgatory Pleasure Park’ in garish yellow and orange. The light, early morning drizzle coated everything in a mist reminiscent of some corny slasher flick. Nicole shivered and pulled her denim jacket tighter as the cool air bit at her skin. Sighing slightly and letting out a huff of amusement, Nicole resigned herself to the fact that she was, at some point, going to have to walk into the park. Looking up once more at the neon sign (and noticing that the ‘T’ in ‘Purgatory’ was flickering) she strode through the gates and into the amusement park before her.

-

A dull thunk at the office door made Doc look up from the papers in front of him. A roll up cigarette hung loosely from his lips he leaned over in the desk chair to pull the door open. A slightly frustrated Wynonna propped the door open with her foot, she was holding a coffee cup in each hand and two small paper bags in her mouth.

“God, woman. Must you kick my door each mornin’? I swear a dent is formin’ in the shape of your boot.” The cigarette bobbed in his lips as Doc spoke while he watched the woman struggle with the door.

Wynonna mumbled her attempt at a response - bags still hanging from her mouth - as she stepped through the door and let it swing shut behind her. Taking the hint, Doc plucked the two bags from her.

“I did not quite catch that, my dear.”

“I said you have hat hair,” she paused to set the coffee cups on the desk, “and you can always get your own damn coffee ‘n bagels in the morning if you’re so concerned about your door.”

His eyes crinkled in a smile, “Well I suppose I do appreciate your kindness.” Winking at Wynonna, he placed the unlit cigarette behind his ear and opened up one of the paper bags.

“That’s what I thought.” Wynonna flopped into the spare wooden chair beside the desk and began her own breakfast of a sugared doughnut. Mouth still full, she said “That new chick starts today, uh, Somethin’ Haught. The one I met at Shorty’s, remember? I’m gonna stick her on games.”

Doc hummed thoughtfully in response, “You’ll have to show her ‘round then, Bobo said one of the rides down in ‘Devil’s Playground’ has gone haywire and we don’t need another accidental amputation. I’m bringing Hardy in - see if he can give it a couple months more life.”

Wynonna grimaced and took another bite of her doughnut. “Ugh, fine, just keep that boy away from me and I’ll give Haughtie a lovely tour of our humble shitshow.”

-

“So! Any questions?” Wynonna had taken Nicole on a particularly quick tour of the games and small ride area of the park, before meandering back towards the office building.

“Uhh, do I have any specific ride or role or something?” Nicole asked as she watched a few people begin to open up booths, switching on the garish lights that hung above them.

Wynonna took a sip out of what Nicole assumed to be her second or third coffee of the day.

“Nah, you’re on games so you’ll be in this area generally and assigned a game for maybe a day or two. We tend to just put people where they’re needed.” She took another gulp and winced at the taste. “This is terrible. Anyway, let’s go get your, uhh,” - Wynonna made a writing motion in the air - ”contract signed and I’ll find one of our sexy ‘games’ shirts for ya.”

-

Nicole walked out of the office door pulling at the scratchy material of her slightly too big top. Wynonna had thrust the blue garment into her face right as she’d finished signing her contract – it was a pale blue V-neck with “GAMES GAMES GAMES” printed in navy blue block letters down the front – and shooed her out the door with a wave and the vague instructions to “Find Waverly, she’s… somewhere”.

“Waverly…” Nicole mumbled then sighed to herself, “a description or something would have been good Wynonna.” She began to regret leaving her jacket with her backpack in the staff room as a chill breeze tickled her neck and made her shiver. Mist hung in the air and decorated Nicole’s hair with flecks of glistening water, giving her a halo of orange under the warm glow of the park street lamps. Tucking the back of her new tee into the waist of her jeans, Nicole made her way towards the arcade area at the front of the park.

The sun always seemed to take it’s sweet-ass time rising in Purgatory; Nicole had thought about this almost every day since moving there a few weeks ago. As much as she appreciated the serenity that came with rainfall, she had to admit she missed the warmth and extra morning hours that the Arizona sun afforded her. _Not that I miss the inconvenience of reapplying sunscreen every three hours_ , she thought to herself.

Nicole shook her head slightly, trying to dislodge some of the droplets that had made their home in her hair, and looked around at the many rundown game stalls surrounding her. She caught sight of a small, dark haired man crouched inside a ring-toss stall – she shrugged and walked towards him, hoping he’d be able to point her in the direction of this ‘Waverly’.

“Err, hello?” Nicole ventured, leaning over the top of the stand, he seemed to be trying to scrub something off the underside of the counter.

“Oh!” The stranger exclaimed, then “oof”, as he hit his head on the ledge. He emerged rubbing his head and wincing slightly; “Hi! Hello…sorry, can I help you?”

“Nicole Haught, I’m new.” She said with a light laugh and held out her hand.

“Jeremy Chetri!” He shook her hand and grinned.

“Jeremy. Great! Um, are you okay Jeremy?”

“Oh yeah no worries!” Jeremy touched his head and laughed, “Happens all the time, honestly. So, you starting today?”

“Yeah, just got the official welcome from Wynonna…I’m meant to be finding someone called Waverly? Wynonna didn’t say where or anything though.”

“Ah Wynonna, ever the professional.” Jeremy laughed again and it made Nicole smile. “Waverly’s just over there.” He said pointing in the direction of a nearby booth with large water-pistols connected to the top of the counter pointing at faded targets attached to the back wall.

One of the pistols wasn’t facing forwards, however, it seemed like it was stuck facing down and to the left at an odd angle. A young, slim woman stood in front of the broken pistol, trying to manoeuvre it back into place with some difficulty. She wore her park shirt tied into a crop-top, with high waisted jeans that were cuffed at the ankles over her white sneakers. Long, brown waves were tied up with a bright pink scrunchie into a high ponytail which swung gently as she struggled with the water-gun.

Nicole’s heart beat a little bit harder.

She was about to make her way over to give the woman a hand when Waverly let out an irritated “Ugh!” And gave a swift, strong kick to the front of the mechanism.

“Yes!” Waverly shouted as she managed to shove the gun back into it’s rightful position, she spun around to face Jeremy and Nicole with a “Fuck yes, Jeremy! You fuckin’ see that shit?!” She hopped a little and smiled so widely it rippled across her face.

Nicole stopped breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic, hoping to get more into writing so am testing the waters with this first short chapter. Really excited about this story! Tumblr is @waverlysings


End file.
